Ambient Rush
by Ejammer
Summary: Naruto born on Remnant with a dream to be the worlds strongest, which may just be possible with a powerful semblance but also with is friends supporting him
1. Chapter 1

**Ambient Rush**

"Bloody dumbass, shitty teacher kicking me out for what!? Defending my best friends baby sister from a bunch bullies and creeps" A young red haired teen ranted to himself as he hoped over the gate that contained him, as he landed in a crouch he looked behind him to see the gate that lead to signal academy. Standing to his full height at 5'11 "Where to go, where to go" the sixteen-year-old mumbled to himself

As the teen picked a random direction to walk in he began to reminisce about how he got to this point in his journey.

 **[Flashback START]**

 _five years ago_

" _So class my name is Mr Qrow Branwen, but just call me whatever you want I couldn't careless introduce ya selves by stating your name, likes, dislikes and goals for the future from the front row and work your way down to back" as Qrow sat down trying to take a discreet sip of his hip flask whilst muttering about shitty blondes tricking him into working with even shittier brats._

" _Hello everyone my name is Cana Alberona and with my sister we want to make money, help people and see the world" a short brunette standing up from her seat next to her was her twin Morgana Alberona._

 _After 20 twenty other student introductions_

" _Hi, I'm Yang Xiao-Long erm I wanna be a huntress to travel and see the world and beat up bad guys and have great adventures". the classroom door was then slammed open before the blonde sit down after her intro_

 _A red head boy walked in "Yo teach, sorry im late I got lost on the road to life" "whatever introduce yourself to class" Qrow managed to groan out and went back to mumbling about shitty loud brats being to loud. "cool the name is Naruto Uzumaki I like the colour Orange, brawling and having fun, I hate dumbasses and my dream is to shake the status quo and become the worlds strongest!" he exclaimed with a wide grin as stared down the whole class some of the females including Yang started to blush until the teacher ruined the moment by slamming a book on the loud kids head "ok shows over shut up and sit down if you wanna learn anything on being a hunter" Qrow finally began his lesson while Naruto found the last empty seat next the cute blonde with lilac coloured eyes and another blonde with spiky hair and red eyes kinda looked an arrogant dumbass. As Naruto sat down "hi there you've got pretty eyes" he said to blonde girl to his right she smiled back._

 **[Flashback END]**

Thinking back to when Naruto met his best friend and resident partner of crime brought a smile to his face. As Naruto found himself just outside of a café in which he noticed the people inside were being hold at gun point generic thugs. Walking into this café "okay ladies, gentlemen, and every dumbass with a gun remain calm the local badass is here to save the day" "piss of you little punk" replied generic thug 1 only to jumped back as he stared into the kids eyes only for the entire of his eyes to light up and begin to glow a crimson red.

As Naruto glanced around he spotted four thugs all armed his eyes began to glow and energy beams lanced out and knocked all of the weapons out the thug's hands and before they could react the red haired punk disappeared from their vision and all they saw was darkness.

The café staff and patrons all shocked when this kid just saved them

"Erm excuse me can I have a hot chocolate please and someone may want to call the police" Naruto smiled cheekily at the cashier"

4 hours later

Beams of light and energy leave Naruto's eyes and surge forward hitting the thug in front of him weapon out of his hand and then changed direction knocking the other thug's weapons to the ground and then dissipates. As soon as the energy died down Naruto's body became the same red energy that just lanced from his eyes and disappeared and reappeared behind the criminals faster than the can blink and knocked the unconscious.

"hmm, Glynda what do the think of this potential student" Ozpin asked his most trusted friend and employee about what they just watched on the CCTV footage provided to them by the police. "well from that showing he maybe quite able but sir these where common thugs, not trained huntsman or grimm". "I guess well just have to wait and see and the beacon trials later this year hopefully he will be forced to show more than just a powerful semblance and be as skilled and ferocious as his parents once were". Glynda had to fight the cold shiver down her back from remembering Kushina Uzumaki the boys mother who was a destructive force of nature with a blade and righteous she brought down upon anyone who acted like a jerk towards herself or her friends. "It's a weird thought to think Minato managed to calm her down and turn her in to a housewife albeit a house wife capable of giving Qrow a run for his money, wouldn't you say so sir". "Its definitely going to be interesting to see what young Naruto here brings to the table" Ozpin responded before taking a sip of his coffee.

Elsewhere Random park in Vale

"I'm telling you guys, I am awesome I didn't even need my weapons to beat those punks down" Naruto exclaimed to his group of friends consisting of Cana, Kazuma, Yang, and her sister Ruby whilst the older three teens rolled their eyes at Naruto's usual antics Ruby looked appalled "mouu how could you Naruto we spent hours working on your weapons why wouldn't you use them" Ruby complained "I may have forgot them at school when I ditched after being kicked out of class today" Naruto responded to sheepishly closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head Cana just muttered dumbass whilst everyone else face palmed.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Just an update to the first chapter, also I'm going to be putting up a poll to what you think Naruto's weapon or weapons should be chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ambient Rush**

 _Signal Academy_

"Naruto you can't keep on getting into fights over that end up getting you kicked out of out of this prestigious academy, so I have been informed of what happened yesterday by several witnesses including teachers and why I got a phone call from the police about you now as the principal I would like to hear your side of situation" questioned Principal Iruka as he looked around his office waiting for his student to respond

"Look Iruka this is what happened this whole thing started with that asshole Freed he made a move on Ruby she turned him down then he responds violently so I step in things don't end well for freed and his little lapdogs and then just as I sit down in class he tries to start on me so I once again put him back in his place and I get in trouble?" responded Naruto

"Naruto listen to me that is not what I heard so I am going to ask you again what happened? and before you interrupt, in detail.

"fine whatever, so it starts with…" sighed Naruto

 **[Flashback- Yesterday- Beginning of the lunch period- Naruto POV]**

 _As I leaving my classroom to meet in the food hall with my usual crew Yang, Cana, Morgana, Kazuma and Ruby. On my way there I bumped into Kazuma, this was just before we got to food hall. It was when we did arrive we noticed a crowd surrounding our table so after shoving our way through the crowd the scene we came to see made my blood burn._

 **[End of Flashback]**

"So what happened next as Naruto paused to drink some water" questioned Iruka

"What happened was that Ruby was surrounded by that jerkoff Freed and his cronies and she had red mark on her cheek so what do you think happened" Naruto snapped at the principal before continuing "so I did what any friend would do asked Ruby what happened and before she could answer Freed being the almighty dumbass that he is interrupted with "I was only trying to ask her to be my girl, but then she got lippy so I had teach her lesson" so I looked back at Ruby I turned back to Freed and launched him into another set of tables with a punch to the jaw and then to Kazuma and was like "take Ruby and find Yang and then explain what has happened and I'll check you guys after school is done" and then as soon as they left things kicked off.

 **[Flashback- Lunch hall]**

 _Naruto walked past the group of 8 dumbass bullies and one creep dumbass moron who wants to date a 13 years old when they are 17. "Does anyone want to apologize before things get started?" silence and glares were the only responses he got for what he did to their boss. Nothing happened until Freed finally managed to stand up what are you fuckers waiting for get scumbag pretty boy and mess him up "Oh well, time to get this party started" as Naruto dove into the crowd beginning the brawl. Naruto through the first punch shatter some random guys nose, the others responded to this by dog piling Naruto "Yeah stomp this fucker OUT!" cackled Freed with all the glee he could muster. It when he saw a red glow start to appear from the pile up Freed realized he Fucked up as a pulse went off and all of his goons where suddenly tossed aside "HEY Freed you better clench those teeth" exclaimed Naruto with dim red glow to his normally Blue eyes as he drew his left fist back throwing it forward connecting with Freed's cheek sending Freed reeling and flying back through doors to food hall._

 **[Flashback end]**

"It was then I realized that I had an audience most of the student body and few teachers and the loudest bunch Yang and Cana cheering along and we left to go chill for the rest of our lunch where I checked up on Ruby and she said was fine back to her go lucky self almost immediately. Then the lunch bell rang went were all going back to class and then just as I sit down my teacher kicks me out class for fighting and said to come your office which I didn't do obviously which led to the incident at the café which if you recall I helped those people" said Naruto ending his side of the story.

"Fine I shall interview both Ms Rose and Mr Yamashiro to uncover what happened during school" before smiling at Naruto "good job saving those people and try to keep out of trouble, brat" smirking back at his older brother figure "what ever you say old man, oh yeah Ma wanted to know if you and Anko wanted to come round for dinner this weekend she says there will be Dango" "I'll check with Anko first and let you know Naruto say hello to Kushina for me, now get out here you are already late for Professor Branwen's class".

 _Few minutes later Qrow's Class_

So my Job for this semester is to apparently get you lot ready for the big boy Hunter academies practical exams, why I was chosen to do this I don't know or care just know be ready for hell over the next coming months" Qrow pointed out to his class, realising that this is the third time he had given this speech today for the different classes he had already. Looking over this class, and making eye contact a few students his niece being one few reasons he enjoys about his job not that he will ever tell her that, but she and a few looked confident but majority of a class looked tense and that is brilliant, exactly what Qrow was looking for.

The classroom door slammed wide open "Sup teach sorry I'm late a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way round to get rid of the bad mojo" exclaimed a cheerful Naruto oblivious to the fact that he just completely ruined the tense atmosphere that Qrow was trying to set up. "so teach I'm gonna go and sit down" walking past Qrow missing the twitching eyebrow of said professor and the snickering of his group friends. With his back turned from his professor Qrow lunged at Naruto and grabbed him in a headlock all the while shouting come here you little Bastard firstly you come in to my class room late, secondly you ruin the tension in the room I had set up, thirdly you drained switched my flask's contents with sparkling water and emptied my emergency flask you little bastard".

"Piss off, you are an alcoholic you, old fart ya need seek help" Naruto responded while trying to choke his professor back.

"shitty delinquent!" Qrow responded.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA" Yang burst out laughing alongside Cana.

"erm shouldn't we do something" asked Morgana worried about her friend

"Nah they will be fine they are normally like this outside of school so this completely normal" Yang responded completely ignoring that her best friend was starting to go blue.

"This is because he put orange dye in your conditioner this morning isn't it" Kazuma questioned bluntly with a dead pan look.

Yang just turned her head away from the group whilst she fiddled with the beanie she was currently wearing making sure no one could see her hair "serves the little bastard he should know better to mess with my hair" Yang muttered.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Timeline: 1 year before canon**

 **Poll on profile for Naruto's Weapon**

 **Please REVIEW, first time author, so let me know ya thoughts**


End file.
